


Charmed

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse - Side Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Daddy!Sam, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Gen Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the birthday of a special someone in Sam’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> All right, this is a side story for my [John’Verse](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/84812.html) but it’s focused on Sam and Mary J. so you don’t have to read the rest of the ‘Verse. I’ve wanted to do a Sam and Mary piece for a while, so I hope you enjoy! Comments are loved and cherished.

**Charmed**

Sam stared down at the small white box with the silver and pink ribbon. It was an early Saturday morning, quiet and easy. Dean, Cas and the boys were still in bed as well as Mary. It was just Sam and his coffee. He was feeling bittersweet about today, had been looking forward to it and dreading it with equal fervour. On one hand, his little girl was blooming into a beautiful young woman, full of life and kindness and inheriting her uncle’s big heart. She was all golden hair, sunshine smiles and sparkling eyes. On the other hand, his little girl wasn’t going to be his little girl anymore. For a short while longer, maybe, but only a short while.

Sam smiled sadly and tapped long fingers against the lid of the box, hearing the faint tinkle inside. He had debated about this gift, and ultimately thought giving it to her before her party was probably the best decision. It had been a shock and a joy just to find it. Sam had taken it with Dean’s permission, gotten it shined up and wrapped neatly in the little white box now before him. It was August 12th, 2034 and Mary Jessica Winchester was thirteen years old.

“Morning Daddy,” the girl greeted, padding into the kitchen in her pajamas and dressing gown as if on cue.

“Hey there, Firefly,” Sam smiled. “Happy Birthday.”

Mary grinned. “Thanks Daddy! Thirteen, can you believe it?”

No, Sam couldn’t. It seemed like just yesterday he was holding the tiny squirming infant Mary in his arms, terrified of the future, shocked beyond measure at this wholly unexpected gift.

“Big day, Baby girl,” Sam said instead.

“You’re lucky I still let you call be that,” Mary rolled her eyes. She came over and gave her father a tight hug around the shoulder before getting herself a bowl of _Shreddies_ and a glass of orange juice. She came back over and took her place at the table. Sam watched her, smiling gently, tapping the little white box again.

Mary munched happily on her cereal, flipping through the Lifestyle section of the morning paper, pausing for an uncomfortable amount of time on an image of designer shoes before flipping over to the next.

“Hey, Mare-bear, remember that storage locker that Grampa John had? The one Uncle Dean and I went to look through a few months ago?”

“Hmm mmm,” Mary replied distractedly still looking at the paper. Her little brow as furrowed over the crossword, puzzling out many clues she was far too young to interpret.

“Well, we found a box of your grandmother’s things,” Sam said.

Mary looked up at that and frowned. “Gramma?”

“Not your Grandmother May, my mom.”

“Oh!” Mary nodded. “Cool. Anything good?”

Sam hesitated for only a second before sliding the small box towards her. “Here.”

Mary’s eyes lit up as she reached eagerly for the box. “A present? I thought I wouldn’t be getting any until the party.”

“Well, this one’s special,” Sam explained.

Mary bounced excitedly and adorably in her seat, pushing away her half-eaten bowl of cereal as she reached for the box. She admired the wrapping and sent her father a brilliant grin before easing the ribbon off and lifting away the white lid. Inside was a silver charm bracelet, shined to perfection, already filled with various charms: a pentacle, various crosses, an Egyptian ankh among others – all symbols of protection.

“Oh wow,” Mary breathed lifting up the delicate bracelet.

“It belonged to your grandmother. Uncle Dean saw it on her wrist when he went to the past that one time. You were named after her and we both figured you should have it. I’m sure your grandma would like that. That a very powerful bracelet and it’ll protect you from quite a few things. We talked about it and decided you were old enough now.”

“Thank you, Daddy! I love it!” Mary rose from the table and gave her father a powerful hug, bracelet clasped tightly in her hand. “It’s perfect.”

“You’re welcome, Princess. Happy Birthday.”

**End**


End file.
